fhanidanfandomcom-20200213-history
Ormalogines
At first Ormalogines was the Athlon who ruled Earth, Rock and Stone. He was one of the two main creators of the Earth, since he, together with Aréonar, created the planet itself, while the other Athlon only created the "decorations" of the World. He became the first Dark Emperor And he created the Goblins, Trolls and Dark Elves as well as many other demons. History of Ormalogines Creation of Earth Around 3 billion years before the coming of the elves, Ormalogines and the other Athlon created the World. He ruled the world for over a billion years without trouble. Until Sorceran, another Athlon, started to corrupt him. He told him Ormalogines could rule all living creatures who lived on the earth if only he would claim it, wasn't he the one that created the Earth? The other Athlon created things on his Earth! Ormalogines then desired to rule not only his own creations but all things that exsisted. He created the cult of the Dark Lords which consisted of one Dark Emperor and three Dark Lords. He became the first Dark Emperor and he made the Athlon, Sorceran a Dark Lord, together with the Mathlon Khaios and Arghíd. Then he created slaves to work for them, the Goblins. For many years Ormalogines changed the Earth, creating mountains and valleys. More and more he claimed the other creatures to be his slaves. He made the Dwarves work for him, from Ormalogines they learned how to find precious stones and they loved him for it. They made a great sceptre for him, which Ormalogines name: The Royal Sceptre of the Ahtlon The First Battle of the Dragons After millenia of destruction Galwalan had finally persuaded the other Athlon to react to Ormalogines and they attacked him. This war almost led to the destruction of the world, because of the powers of the Athlon and of the Dragons, who were fighting on both sides. Most of the Dwarves fled to the mountains, because none of them could fight a dragon or any of the Mathlon-warriors. All the other Dwarves died or fought for the Athlon. When Galwalan had almost defeated her husband a great dragon appeared, Izkûghír, the Three-headed Dragon. And he fired a great blast of fire and toxic gas towards her. Galwalan then attacked the Dragon and threw him to the ground. This blast of power led to the separation of the Continents. Then Galwalan and the other Athlon attacked Ormalogines weakened his existance. Creation of Xanidirion Now Ormalogines had become less then an Athlon and his power had mostly vanished. He now knew he could be destroyed so he desired to create a weapon, powerful enough to destroy the Athlon. He spoke with Sorceran and together they went to the Holy City and attacked it. Then Sorceran used his magic to split all the other Athlon from the essence of their power. He then took a part of all the Athlon´s essences and fused them together. There a new being came to life. He named himself Xanidirion. Xanidirion possessed a bit of the power of every Athlon. But he was bound by the Darkness of Sorceran and therefore he himself was evil. Xanidirion used his power to destroy the Holy City. He saved Ormalogines and Sorceran and left with them for the Crown Mountains. There Ormalogines proclaimed himself Xanidirion's father and Xanidirion was made a Dark Lord. Ormalogines now feared that Sorceran had more power over Xanidirion than him so used all his power to lock him away in the Northern Continent. This took a lot from Ormalogines' power and he never recovered them all. The only way Sorceran could be released was if all the four Dark Rings, which belonged to the Dark Lords and the Dark Emperor would be placed inside the wall of his prison. The Coming of the Elves With the coming of the elves Ormalogines found a new opportunity to gain power over the Western Continent. He went to speak with their High King Mirond and he told him he was the Lord of the Earth and that Mirond owed him his allegiance. Firstly Mirond believed him, but Galwalan appeared to him in a dream, warning him for the evil Ormalogines was capable of. Mirond and the elves then left Darkdale and they built their own kingdom, Naling. A few elves stayed with Ormalogines, the leader of these elves was Théor. From them he heared the prophecy that foretold the defeat of darkness by a prince mounted on a green dragon. The Dark Elves Ormalogines desired a new breed of powerful beasts, but he no longer had the power to create life anymore, so he started experimenting crossbreeding Mathlon with Elves. He used the Elves who stayed with him. This resulted in the creation of the Dark Elves, tall, black-skinned, green, black or purple haired, with panther-like ears and where their eyes should be are holes filled with darkness. When Ormalogines wanted to use Théors daughter for his experiment Théor refused and he attacked him. But Ormalogines was saved by Xanidirion who destroyed Théor. Second Battle of the Dragons In the year 625, he had become incredibly powerful, he now had an army of thousands of Goblins , hundreds of Trolls and Dark Elves and many Dragons at his command. Not to forget the hundreds of Mathlon working for him. So he attacked Naling and won the battle. But he was forced to retreat because he feared Mirond would come after him. The next year he attacked the city Zuiling and he lost the battle but did destroy a great part of the city. In 627 The Second Battle of the Dragons occured. Ormalogines had once again attacked Naling, this time on the fields of Astlan. It was Ormalogines mounted on Izkûghír against Prince Mirlonidan, son of Mirond, mounted on Korgírin, a green dragon. Izkûghír defeated Korgírin and slew him and Ormalogines killed Mirlonidan, but not before Mirlonidan wounded him. Mirond then came to see the last seconds of his son's life and here he challenged Ormalogines for the first time, but he fled on Izkûghír. Locking away Izkûghír The Three-headed Dragon was so powerful that Ormalogines felt threatened by it. Therefore used his all powerful sceptre and locked Izkûghír away deep under the Crown Mountains. War with the Elves Since he lost the battle and most of the Dark Elves and Dragons were now killed, he couldn't attack the Elves again. Until the year 767, when he attacked Zuiling again. This time the elves had help from the Anglarian Men. Here Ormalogines fought Anglar, High King of Anglaria and slew him. When he just wanted to burn Anglar's body Mirond leaped towards him with Fhanix, the Phoenix. They fought Ormalogines but couldn't defeat him, until Fhanix turned himself to fire and wrapped himself around his sword. Then he pierced right through Ormalogines and killed him. But not before Ormalogines cursed them both: "You are cursed, you elf and bird, for you have just slain the High King of the Athlon, the Lord of the Earth and his revenge will be great. With the last of my last power I shall bind you, Phoenix, to that unholy blade that has slain it's creator. And you, Elf, I prophecize that your pathetic life will be ended by my son's power. Farewell now to you, World, your Creator has died." Ormalogines then disappeared with a great blast of light. Xanidirion was brought his father's Dark Ring and he became the new Dark Emperor and King of Darkdale. Category:Athlon Category:Kings of Darkdale Category:Dark Emperors